


Good Luck Kisses

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Girls Kissing, Good Luck Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kara is a fool and she's in love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is smooth and she's in love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: "For good luck." Lena knew she was as red as Supergirl's cape right now, so she needed to hide and fast. "Now, go, go! Go save the day, Supergirl."OrFour times Supergirl gets a good luck kiss from Lena, and One time she gets it from her girlfriend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 880





	Good Luck Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, so we can talk

**I.**

"You know, if you give it a try, you might like it."

"Lena, I will never understand why you want to kill me so much. I thought you liked me." Kara sighed heavily, barely able to hide her smile as she used her chopstick to grab another cinnamon roll.

Lena rolled her eyes but didn't miss the teasing tone her friend was using. "Kale is not going to kill you, Kara." To make a point, she picked kale with her fork and aimed it to Kara's face, but the blonde quickly leaned back so she couldn't touch her with it.

With a smug grin, Lena brought it back to herself, flawlessly putting it into her mouth to chew. Kara scoffed like it was the most offensive thing that had ever happened to her. "I resent that," she said. "And who knows? It might! It's green! The green stuff isn't good for me."

Lena covered her mouth to laugh at the absurd. "Oh, so now all green things are bad for you?"

This time Kara couldn't hold back her smile. "There's only one way to find out, but I'm not willing to try," she shrugged and grabbed another roll.

"You're ridiculous," the CEO teased with a grin. "That's your last chance, I'm almost done."

Kara grimaced this time when Lena pointed to her salad. "Stop trying to poison me, woman."

Lena laughed as she took the last bite of her favorite salad, before putting the empty plastic tray on her coffee table. "Thank you for lunch."

"Yes, well, leave it for me to risk my safety to bring you food," Kara joked and also put her empty plate down to join the other four that belonged to her.

The CEO smiled as she reached to squeeze her friend's hand. "My brave hero." There was a wink after that and Kara lost track of her thoughts for a second.

She was waiting for that moment since she called Lena asking her if she had already eaten. The moment where Lena would do something, or say something, and that would make Kara's brain have a breakdown and she would just be left there staring at Lena like a fool. It was way more common than she would like to admit, especially because her brain could never come up with something normal to say afterward - "I flew here on a bus" is just one example.

Her mind had already set to say "I wasn't wearing my cape, it's in the washing machine" when her phone ranged. She grabbed it so fast from her pocket that she doubted Lena was even capable of seeing her move, but that was her lifeboat and she needed it. It was a text from Alex and she sighed once she was done reading.

"Looks like they might need my help," Kara informed her companion with a frown. As much as she was glad to have a distraction that stopped herself from saying something stupid again, she wasn't happy about leaving Lena.

The brunette raised one eyebrow and, for a second, Kara thought she was also sad to have her leave. "Anything I might help?" Since finding out about Kara being Supergirl, and after the three weird weeks where she refused to speak with her friend because she was hurt, Lena had been requested a handful of times to help at some urgent subject at the DEO. She found out she made a great team with Brainy, and Alex and she were quite good too.

Already getting up, Kara smiled down at her. "Well, unless you can catch a jet with your hands, I don't think so."

Lena didn't know if she was joking or not, especially because her friend used that amused tone that didn't help at all, so she also got up with a deeply concerned frown. "Sounds a little dangerous."

Kara shrugged because of course, she would act like it was nothing. "Less dangerous than eating kale."

And with that joke, Lena knew she would be ok. The CEO rolled her eyes and started collecting their empty lunch trays and put them in the garbage can. "Stop insulting my food and get out of here."

Kara laughed happily, the laugh that made her all warm inside and made her day all better. "Sure thing, Ms. Luthor."

The blonde turned on her heels, heading for her balcony where she would probably just fly from, but a nib of fear made her heart skip a beat and she reached out for Kara's hand. She knew the hero could have just kept walking, that she wouldn't be able to stop her really, but Kara turned around back to look at her, looking a little concerned but still giving her that five thousand megawatts smile.

"Just..." Lena interrupted herself to swallow down the heavy lump in her throat. "Just, you know, be careful." That was the first time Kara had to get out in the middle of a conversation with her to go save the world again and it was one of the scariest experiences Lena ever had to go through.

Kara's smile became soft and she turned her palm up so she could reassuringly squeeze Lena's hand. "I will be fine, I swear."

Lena took a big intake of breath and nodded, trying to calm her own heart and tell herself that Kara was right. But then, in the back of her mind, flashes of Kara being beaten up almost to death by Reign popped up and she clenched her jaws to try and get a hold of her feelings. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. It was hard when she thought it was Supergirl, but now that she knew it was also Kara, her Kara, it made things infinite times worse.

"Hey, it's ok." Kara could hear Lena's heart starting to increase it's a raid and the slight tremble of her bottom lip, so she let go of her hand to be able to pull her friend into a tight hug. She rested her chin on top of Lena's head as the woman hid her face on her neck, and closed her eyes. She ignored her phone ringing again. She knew it was Alex asking her what was taking so long.

"I know, you're a badass," Lena whispered into her neck, making her chuckle. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Kara promised as she let Lena go from her arms. Suddenly she felt cold and lonely, but she couldn't stay there for much longer, despite her wishes to hug Lena until the world was about to end and then for a little longer. "I will be back for dinner, how does that sound?"

Lena, displaying a small smile, nodded. "I will buy a pizza."

"Sweet!" The blonde celebrated with a little punch in the air and that was the last thing Lena needed to relax.

She laughed and let her shoulders lose some of the tension that the fear had caused. "You're silly." Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips on Kara's cheek, staying there for a second too long for someone who kept telling herself she didn't have feelings for her best friend. "For good luck." Lena knew she was as red as Supergirl's cape right now, so she needed to hide and fast. "Now, go, go! Go save the day, Supergirl."

Kara had the largest dopey smile anyone had ever seen when she nodded distractedly. "Will do."

When she flew away, not even walking out before doing so, Lena closed her eyes and dropped her head in her hands. "For fuck's sake, Luthor," she mumbled angrily at herself.

* * *

 **II**.

At first, all she could see was the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, sunny, with random clouds here and there, some birds flying and a light breeze. She spotted a cloud that kind of looked like a turtle before her body started to swirl and she lost sight of it. She saw a building with large windows, the top of the largest trees and someone's shoe in the electrical wiring at the lamppost. Lena barely had time to think about that last thing before her body kept swirling and she was now facing down. From that new angle, she could see the cars, the smallest trees, the pavement, the people, some looking up at her and some who still had no idea that Lena Luthor had just be pushed off her balcony. Again.

She couldn't blame her mother this time. Thieves, searching for her money. She just happened to get home earlier than they thought. Ironic how they would never be able to get any money without her there to unlock the safe with her fingerprints. _Men are stupid_ , she thought not for the first time in her life.

Right before she saw the blur of blue and red, Lena considered that she should be a little more scared than she was that she was falling to her death. But she was screaming. Was she screaming?

Her body didn't come to a full stop suddenly, for which she was thankful for because she knew about physics and it wouldn't have turned out good for her, but instead, her fall started to slow down considerably. The floor wasn't approaching so fast anymore and the wind around her wasn't deafening. Lena started to see other things as her body was turned to a standing position and she soon saw Kara's smiley face. Well, Supergirl's smile.

"You know, if you're doing a habit of jumping from very high things, you must start considering learning how to fly," she teased.

Lena, circling her arms on the superhero's neck, rolled her eyes. "And take all the fun away from you? Like I could ever be that cruel," was her sarcastic answer-back.

Despite her amusement, Kara frowned. "I'm happy I gave you that watch," she tapped the device with her index finger and it was a little weird to see her searching for it over her shoulder, but it was very alarming to see her letting go of her waist like that.

Thankfully, her other arm was still curled around Lena's waist and the CEO didn't even stumble a tiny bit. Supergirl smiled again at her a second before they hit the ground. Looking around Lena realized she must have got lost in those bright blue eyes again because they weren't in the middle of the street like she was expecting to be. She was glad because the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by curious pedestrians. Instead, she recognized the back of her building as Kara opened the heavy metal door that leads inside for her.

"Do you mind waiting in the garage while I deal with it?" the blonde asked.

Lena thought it was very hard to not agree with everything the woman said when she was smiling to her like that. "Sure," she shrugged and took a step inside her building. "Oh."

Lena stopped suddenly, turned around and pressed a kiss on Kara's cheek. This time she was sure she wasn't the only one blushing. "For good luck?" the hero asked.

She nodded. "And for saving me. Now, go."

* * *

**III.**

Lena stormed inside the DEO's office like the devil was on her trails, interrupting whatever speech Alex was about to give and making everyone jump a little. Not Kara. Kara had heard her heartbeat getting closer and closer since she left her own office at L-Corp - so she kept track of her friend's heartbeat, so what? - and she was approaching the door before Lena could even swing it open.

They locked eyes and there was a solid tense minute where they didn't say or do anything besides look at each other's eyes. Finally, after someone cleared their throat behind Kara, Lena dropped her shoulders and pushed all air from her lungs before throwing herself into Kara. The hero was fast to catch her, of course, and she gladly circled her arms around Lena's torso as the brunette hugged her neck like she was about to fall from her balcony again.

Kara closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of having Lena hugging her like a long time lost lover and buried her nose in the raven curls. Lena always smelled like green apple, roses, and expensive perfume, and Kara loved it.

On the other hand, Lena had also closed her eyes, but to stop her tears from falling. She was scared, she was so so afraid. Considering her own historic in life, there were many moments where she should have been that scared, but nothing was able to bring that emotion out of her like the possibility of Kara getting hurt. The CEO took a deep breath to try and calm herself and was assaulted by the smell of cinnamon, jasmine, and fennel. How many times had she wished she could keep that particular smell in a bottle?

"Why do you have to make all of that dangerous stuff?" Her voice was muffled by Kara's neck, but the hero could hear her just fine.

Kara chuckled softly to not disturb the woman on her arms. "And let the fun to everybody else?" Lena sighed and squeezed her hand one last time before reluctantly letting her go. They didn't take a step away from each other, but Kara looked down to meet emerald eyes and smiled at her friend again. "Good luck kiss?" she asked trying to make it sound not like she was hopeful but like a tease.

She knew she had failed at that, but Lena didn't say a thing as the corner of her lips curled up in one of her honest breathtaking smiles. The CEO cupped her face between her soft hands and raised herself on the tip of her toes to be able to reach her. Kara closed her eyes and dropped her head a bit to help her, and tried not to forget how to breathe when Lena's lips touched her forehead.

If she hopped Lena would kiss her like a lover? Sure, she had to be dreaming about it for two years now. But the number of emotions and care she felt in that simples gesture was enough for her. Lena cared, she was worried that Kara, or Supergirl, had to go to another dimension to help the Flash, and she would be waiting for her to get back. And Kara knew she would get back because she had just received her good luck kiss.

After seeing her best friend disappearing in some sort of portal, Lena sighed and turned to leave. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any work done until Kara was back, but she thought it was better to cry in the privacy of her own office. She catches Alex's eye before she opened the door and the intensity behind made her think about the blue ones she loved so much.

For a second, hand still in the door handle, Lena thought she was being measured and judged, but then she saw the unspoken words behind Alex's stare. _"I know and it's ok."_ She lowered her eyes to the floor and left.

* * *

**IV.**

Kara had never looked so pale. She was laying down in that hospital bed, eyes closed, chest barely moving up and down, blonde hair dirty and greased, tubes and wires attached over her, looking small and weak.

Lena gasped for air the second she saw her friend like that. Her left hand flew to her stomach as the other one reached her mouth to muffle the anguished noise that threatened to escape. Alex, who was the one who walked her there and opened the door for her, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to be okay," the director promised in a whisper. "She blew her powers, but it happened before so we know how to deal with that. She just needs to rest and stay under the sun lamps."

Lena nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Instead, she turned around to face Alex and took a deep breath. "Wha-" Her voice, as she expected, got stuck in the back of her throat.

Alex understood though. "A fight with an alien. He was strong and as stubborn as her. She just exhausted herself to get him." She decided to leave the part where the said alien was trying to get to Lena and that's why Kara couldn't let him go.

Lena looked at the woman in front of her for a second. Alex had her head high and chest raised, looking like the powerful director she was, but deep down she was still a big sister who had to dig the rubble to save her barely alive little sister. There was a second of understatement between them and Lena pulled the woman into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Lena said after Alex circled her arms around her too. "And for calling me and bringing me to see her."

Alex nodded as she pulled away, but she kept her hands on Lena's shoulders. "I know how much she means to you and how much you mean for her. She will be happy to see you when she wakes up." They turned to look at the sleeping blonde and Alex sighed. "For what is worth, you should tell her."

Before Lena could start freaking out, the door was open again and Maggie popped her head inside the room. "Is she breathing?"

"Yep," Alex answered.

"Good." Maggie reached for the director's hand and gave her a soft smile, looking a thousand times more relieved than before. "I know for a fact that you hadn't eaten anything since the fight first started, so why don't we go have a late dinner? I'm sure she's in good hands." The detective winked at Lena and she found herself smiling.

"Ok, why not?" Alex sighed and allowed herself to be pulled away as Maggie opened the door all the way so she could get out. "Call me if anything happens, Lena."

It was two hours and fourteen minutes later that Kara finally woke up. Lena, who was watching her eagerly since she pulled a chair beside her bed, saw as her eyelids started to tremble before she opened them. The hero blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the bright light directly on top of her, and her body started moving around, her hands trying to grasp at something. Seeing her friend start to get agitated, Lena got up and took one of her hands on hers.

Kara looked to the side when she felt someone touch her and her face immediately split in a lazy smile when she recognized the woman by her side. "Hi."

Lena also smiled. "Hello."

The blonde dropped her head back to the hospital bed and sighed. "I feel like I was hit by a Kryptonite truck," she confessed. "What happened?"

Fighting her tears, Lena answered exasperatedly. "You're stubborn, that's what happened."

"I'm not," Kara frowned.

Lena huffed and shook her head. "Fighting an alien until you're exhausted and then almost die because you didn't want to let it go is the definition of stubborn in my dictionary."

The hero looked at her friend for a couple of seconds, before a goofy smile spread on her face. "You have a weird dictionary."

Lena rolled her eyes when a breathless laugh escaped her lips. "You're not allowed to make jokes yet, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." By her tone, Lena knew she was talking more than just making a joke when her friend was clearly in distress. Kara gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand back. "Do you know what the problem was?"

The CEO shook her head. "What?"

"You weren't there to give me my good luck kiss." The hero's goofy smile was back and she hoped that her friend would associate the blush on her cheeks to the hot lamps directed to her face.

Lena rolled her eyes yet again, but she leaned forward either way. "Don't make me regret indulging your wishes, Supergirl," she teased before pressing their lips together.

Kara gasped both in surprise and because of the electrical feeling that rushed through her body. She raised her left hand, ignoring all the wires trying to pull her back down, to cup Lena's face as she pressed her lips back. They shared that moment with beating hearts, sweaty palms, the beep of the machines around and tingling lips and, when she pulled back, Kara chased Lena's lips to give her two more quick kisses, not ready to let her go.

"Didn't think I was that lucky," she whispered dreamily. "And green is my favorite color."

Emerald eyes blinked down in confusion for a second before Lena bent to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to get you to eat kale, just wait."

* * *

**V.**

"You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! How did you know I had these cards?"

"If I had used my x-ray vision, I wouldn't be able to see your cards, Alex! I would have seen you naked."

Lena and Maggie exchanged a look while both sisters kept their discussion on whether Kara had or not cheated during their Uno game. The detective used her head to point to the kitchen behind her, silently inviting Lena to follow her, for which the woman was grateful for. They got up, ignoring and being ignored by the other two, and headed for the kitchen. Maggie opened the fridge to grab another beer for her and offered one for Lena.

"Do you think we ever will be able to have a game night without those two arguing like old grumpy people?" Lena asked while Maggie opened their bottles and reached out one for her.

The shorter woman scoffed. "The day it happens I will start looking for the portal to take me back to the other dimension."

"Fair." Lena pursed her lips and took a sip of her beer. "Did Alex and you already choose the date for your wedding?"

Maggie huffed as she leaned back on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. "Danvers is just stalling me, I know."

"Maybe you should just set it up and have Kara drag her there," Lena joked and the other woman joined for a laugh.

"Do you know a priest?"

"Hey." They turned their heads to see Kara, in her Supersuit, standing behind Lena with both hands on her hips and a fun smile. "I heard sirens, I will check it out."

"And what are you still doing here?" Maggie teased.

But Lena was already putting her bottle down on the table and her arms circled Kara's neck as the blonde circled her waist. "I'm waiting for my good luck kiss," Kara whispered and leaned down to gain the said kiss.

It was messy for a second since they were both smiling so hard, but soon Lena pulled back, gave her another peck and took a step away.

"Good luck, Supergirl."


End file.
